Real or Not Real?
by GirlYouDontKnowAtAll
Summary: "I'm in love with Peeta Mellark, Real or Not Real? No! I can't! I'm with Gale! But those eyes and...Focus Katniss! This is P.E! Not some boy class. Now, where's the archery booth?" Katniss Everdeen goes to Panem High with her boyfriend, Gale. But when she meets the boy with the blue eyes, she starts to doubt her relationship. Rated T for language and 'fluff'. Modern Day Panem.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first story. Guess the pairing? Katniss and Peeta! Duh! Or P/K as I like to say. If you do not like my story of summary or whatever, you can leave but I will be SUPER HAPPY if you stay. I will always be updating if I get 5 or more reviews in a week. My A/Ns will NEVER be this long and I will probably NEVER do like those kind of notices or things like that unless its super important. Most of the POVs will be in Katniss'. Anyways, let's get started!**

** P.S Thanks to storyfrikk for the amazing help with the ideas for the story and summary and...**

"Gale! Stop that! I can't breathe!" I say while laughing. Gale, my boyfriend, keeps tickling me. This is my first year at Panem High. We bought an apartment right next to school. Prim, my little sister, lives right next to our building. She also goes to Panem High. I'm 19 and she's 17. Despite her age, I still call her Little Duck.

"Shit! We're gonna be late for school Gale!"

"Alright Kitten. Just this once."

"Just for the record, I won." I say while pointing myself proudly.

"You really love winning don't you?" He asks while smirking.

"Yes. My best prize ever was you." I say while leaning in for a kiss.

My little kiss turned into a make-out session. I pull back and Gale looks comically hurted.

"I said that school is starting" I point out.

"Fine." He mutters something under his breath that I didn't catch.

**Sorry for the shortie guys! Remember: +5 reviews = +1 chapter. REVIEW!**

**-GirlYouDon'tKnowAtAll (Jennifer) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! So I am SO HAPPY because I got 5 reviews, 2 favs and 4 follows! This may not be that much to you but it means the world to me! *Starts doing super happy dance. Slips and falls. Gets up* I'm probably bleeding but I don't care! This A/N might be kinda long because I'm gonna respond to your reviews!**

**Storyfrikk: Calm down Jeni! There is gonna be a Peetniss 'meeting' in this chappy! And you know that I hate Galeniss.**

**Mine: Well I told you Jeni...**

**Everllarkglee4ever: I got to 5 reviews! And it hasn't even been 24 hours! Anyways, I love your story TroubleMaker Love.**

**Mellarkfan121: Well we PM so... Anyways, I'm not gonna tell you what Gale muttered. Make up whatever you want.**

**XCadenceEverdeenX: It's all thanks to you that I'm updating so everybody should thank you! ;)**

**Anywho, let's get started!**

**P.S I'm watching Pitch Perfect! Probably the best movie EVER!**

**Tell me your favorite movie in the comments! (Other than THG)**

**Gale's POV**

This school is a total ransack. Probably every guy is checking out Katniss. _My_ Katniss. I even hear wolf-whistles. We go to the secretary to get our schedules. When we get there, we find a chirpy, overly dressed and annoying secretary names Ms. Trinket. She hands our schedules and we start comparing them. Mine is not bad:

First period: English

Second period: Math

Third period: French

Lunch (60 minutes)

Free period

Fifth period: P.E (YES!)

Last period: Music

Katniss' schedule is pretty much the same except that instead of music, she has dance. We go to find our lockers. They're two lockers apart. Great! We grab our stuff and head to class. The bell hasn't rang yet. Katniss tells me that she's going to the washroom.

**Katniss' POV**

I try to find a washroom by following the signs. Suddendly, someone runs into me.

"I'm sorry" He says.

I look up and see the probably bluest eyes ever.

"It's okay." I say.

He reaches out a hand and I gladly accept it. I get a tingly sensation as our hands touch. He helps me up and smiles at me.

"Peeta, Peeta Mellark."

"Katniss Everdeen"

"Well, see ya around Katniss!" He says as he runs off into a classroom.

I just stand there thinking of those mesmerizing blue eyes. I don't even realise that the bell rang.

What's happening to me?

**Cliffy! Or not... Anywho, I hope you liked the chapter! If you happen to find some faults, don't hesitate to tell me! PM me if you want something specific to happen in this story. Remember: +5 reviews= 1 chappy!**

**Bye!**

**-GirlYouDon'tKnowAtAll (Jennifer)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello burritos and platypuses! So chapter three huh? Anyways, I am absolutely craving cookie dough ice cream right now... I wanna thank Storyfrikk for helping me write my story. As I said in the reviews, I'm gonna try to make my chapters longer and A/Ns shorter. So without further ado, here's chapter 3!**

Katniss' POV

As I run my way top the classroom, I suddenly realize that I have no idea where the classroom is... I look at my schedule. Thank Godzilla! It was written on it. I rush my way to the classroom. As I enter, everybody turns their head in my direction. Our teacher, Mr. Beetee, asks me why I'm late.

"I got lost on my way here." _And got distracted by a cute boy, _I think to myself. I search for a seat and the only one left was the one next to...Gale. I go sit down at my place as Gale looks at me with worry in his eyes. I can see that he writes a note on the piece of paper while Mr. Beetee explains grammar to us. Gale passes me the note.

_"Where were you? I was worried sick! What happened?"_

_"I was on my way to the washroom just when the bell rang. I just had a hard time finding the class. That's all."_

_"Fine"_

"Katniss?" Asks Mr. Beetee

"Excuse me? "

"Your answer?"

"Oh, of course. The verb is To Be"

"Good"

_That was way too easy!_ I think to myself.

After english, the next two periods go by fast and we get to lunch.

The food here is surprisingly good. I got lasagna and an apple. Gale got pizza, a pear and some orange juice. Suddenly, a little group of people come to our table. A girl with red hair and green eyes, a guy with bronze hair and sea green eyes, a girl with raven spiky hair, a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, a guy with light brown hair and greyish bluish eyes, and a blonde haired and blue eyed guy.

_Peeta._ I think to myself. Gale looks at each guy with anger and ferocity.

"I'm Finnick and I will be happily glad to take you out a date because I have gotta say, you are fine." The bronze haired and sea green eyed guy tells me.

"I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, me." Gale says with a fisted fist.

"Calm down Gale" I warn him.

"Hi! I'm Annie Cresta! I hear that you're a major in singing!" Says the girl with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Umm... Yeah I guess"

"Hi, I'm Fox" Says the girl with red hair and green eyes.

"I'm Johanna but these brainlesses call me JoJo. If you call me that, I will gut you like a fish." The raven spiky haired girl says while looking at me menacingly. The light brown haired guy steps in and says:

"Don't mind her. She scares everybody. Anyways, I'm Marvel."

"Well nice seeing you again Katniss" Peeta says.

I look into his eyes but Gale makes a lour awkward cough.

"How do you know Katniss? When? Where?" Asks Annie.

"Umm... We just met today, in the hallway."

"Yeah" I say awkwardly.

The bell rings and they leave.

"Bye Katniss!" They all say in unison which makes them even creepier except for Peeta.

"Who were they?" Asks Gale.

"I have no idea"

"AND WHO IS PEETA?" He asks with a angry tone.

"Calm down Gale! We just met today!"

"I HOPE HE DOSEN'T POSE A THREAT ON YOU OR I WILL SKIN HIM LIKE A SQUIRREL! I HAVE TO PROTECT YOU!"

"I said calm down Gale! This is high school! Not hell. " I love school but Gale hates it.

"High school is hell Katniss..." He says with an annoying tone in his voice.

We get to our class and the rest of the day goes by. After school, Gale and I walk to our apartment. Sometimes, I think that Gale and I should just have a break or just...I don't know. I wonder what's causing me to think like this.

_Peeta_. The name keeps hanging in the back of my head.

**The next day, at P.E.**

Yes! We're gonna do training with weapons! My force is bow and arrows. This takes me back to the memory of how Gale and I first met. Our dads both died in a car crash when I was fourteen. Our dads knew each other. One morning, I was going in the woods just to play around and hunt. When I saw a guy there, I thought that he looked familiar. We instantly bonded over hunting and the accident. We became a couple two years later. I wonder if he still remembers.

Our P.E. teacher, Ms. Coin, tells us the the safety she expolains the rules, I look for the bow and arrows booth. I look to my right and see a caked with make-up face. She wears super-short shorty shorts. I look to my left and I see...

_Peeta_.

He sees me and smiles at me. I smile back. I think I'm blushing but I hope not. Wait... WHAT? KATNISS EVERDEEN DOES NOT BLUSH! I-I think I like him. I look at Peeta again and blush again.

I'm in love with Peeta Mellark. Real or not real? No! I can't! I'm with Gale! But those eyes and...Focus Katniss! This is P.E! Not some boy class. Now, where's that archery booth?

**I hope this chapter satisfied your need! Storyfrikk came up with the idea of high school hell thing. I'm sorry that I didn't respond to your reviews! I wanted to keep the A/N short. Remember: 5 reviews = 1 chappy! REVIEW! I love all of you platyrritos (platypus and burrito) ! **

**-GirlYouDon'tKnowAtAll (Jennifer)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! Now just one response to meallrkfan121 's review. I agree, she can't love him yet buy I wanted to stick to the summary thing so... yeah. Let's start with chapter four!**

**P.S I'm watching Wreck-it Ralph. Sometimes, I think of Gale as Ralph.**

**P.S.S. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Well, I finally found that archery booth. I was going up against a caked make-up face girl and...

_Peeta_.

"SHOOT!" Ms. Coin yells.

We all shot and I...GET A BULLSEYE! The make-up cake wasn't even close to a bullseye. On the other hand, Peeta almost got one. I spot Gale and see that he's giving me a toothy smile. I think he remembers. After P.E , we walk down the hallway then Peeta comes and talks to me:

"Hey Katniss"

Suddenly, Gale starts to beat up Peeta.

"GALE! STOP! WHAT THE FUCK? STOP THAT! HE WAS JUST TALKING TO ME!"

Before I know it, Peeta also starts to throw punches and kicks. An angry principal Snow comes and stops the fight but he was too late. Blood was already bleeding like crazy for the both of them. I help get both of them to the school nurse, Mrs. Hazelle **(A/N: She is not Gale's mom in this story)**. When all the bleeding and wounds have been healed, well not completely, the three of us get sent to the principal's office. He just lets Peeta and Gale go in first. After a couple of minutes, Snow lets me go in.

"So Katniss, let's agree to not lie to each other. Okay?"

"Yes, sir"

"Tell me the whole story"

"Well, Gale and I were just walking down the hallway when Peeta just came and talked to me gently. Then, suddenly, Gale just starts beating up Peeta. After a few minutes, Peeta starts to throw punches at Gale."

"SEE! I TOLD Y-"Gale says but Principal Snow cuts him off.

"That is enough, Mr. Hawthrone! Now you two" He says pointing to Peeta and Gale."Only get warning since this is both of your first times. Now, go home."

After school, Gale and I go to our apartment. I think it's time I do this.

"Hey Gale?"

"Mmmhhh?"

"I-umm-I think that we should-umm..."

"Should what?"

"Break up..."

I see anger in his eyes then pain but it goes back to anger.

"WHAT? BREAK UP? WHY? DID YOU FIND SOMEONE ELSE? ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?"

"What? NO! I'm not cheating on you! I just think that we lost that spark and..."

Without letting me finish, he kisses me full on the lips passionately. I quickly push him away.

"WHAT THE FUCK GALE? I SAY THAT I WANT TO BREAK UP AND THEN YOU KISS ME?"

"It just had to be done. Just a memory goodbye." He says with a calm voice.

"I DON'T CARE! I'M LEAVING GOODBYE!"

"Katniss! WAIT! Please! "

"Bye Gale. See ya later."

"See ya later too."

I actually see a tear slip down his face.

"Look Gale, I'm really sorry! We just lost that spark. Before, when I used to kiss you, there were butterflies flying in my stomach but now, that just...changed."

" I guess..."

" But I guess you can have a goodbye hug...and kiss"

I give him a goodbye hug and kiss.

When I lean back, he actually smiles.

"See ya at school Gale."

"See ya Katniss."

**I knew some of you were waiting impatiently for the Galeniss break-up (I'm talking to you Jeni). Well I got five reviews in one day so here's the second chapter of the day! 5 Reviews = 1 Chappy!**

**Bye!**

**-GirlYouDon'tKnowAtAll (Jennifer)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: New chappy guys! I guess I'm gonna be updating every day or even twice a day sometimes. Now, some of you asked if Gale will just leave like that and well if you saw my review/response in the reviews, you will know. If you didn't see it, go see it! Let's just keep this A/N short so without further ado, here's chapter 5!**

**P.S Listening to Here's to never growing up by Avril Lavigne who is an AMAZING singer!**

**P.S.S ME NO OWN ANYTHING! (WISH I DID)**

**Two weeks later, at Prim's house**

Well, I decided to move in with Prim because... well... of that thing between me and Gale. And because I haven't spent enough time with her lately. Tonight, me and Prim are hosting a movie night since its Saturday. Finnick, Annie, Peeta, Marvel and JoJo gather around in our living room. Fox couldn't make it since she got sick. These few people have been nice and friendly to me these past two weeks. I guess I'm in their 'group'.

"So what should we watch?" I ask.

"Men in Black 3!" Shouts Marvel.

"NO! I hear Mirror Mirror is ALOT better!" Says Annie.

After a few minutes of arguing, Peeta finally steps in and says:

"How about Gangster Squad?"

"Fine. Whatever" Johanna says enthusiastically.

"Great! I hear Emma Stone's acting is incredible!" Exclaims Annie.

" I'm in. At least it's not one of those chick- flicks."Says Marvel.

"Sounds good." Says Prim.

"How about it Katniss?" Asks Peeta.

"Sure. I'm in." I say.

"Great! I'm gonna go get the popcorn." Says Annie while skipping into the kitchen.

Several minutes later, we hear a loud scream coming from the kitchen. I bet it's Annie. Everybody gets up and goes into the kitchen. When we get there, we see Annie standing on the island in the middle of the room.

"What happened?" Asks Marvel.

"Sp-sp-sp" Stutters Annie.

" Spit it out Annie!" Yells Johanna.

" Is it Britney Spears?" Asks Finnick ridiculously.

"SPIDER!" Annie finally spits out.

"Oh! Come on!" Says Marvel.

" It's a tiny little spider Annie!" Says Finnick while quickly picking up the spider with a stick and letting it go outside. Suddenly, the microwave makes a ding sound that signals us that the popcorn must be ready. Once the popcorns ready, we go into the living room and start to watch the movie.

**That's all! ARGGHHH! This room is filled with mosquitos! *Runs off to get away from mosquitos. Remembers that she has to finish this A/N * Yes, I came back for you guys. Anyways, don't forget to review! Sorry if this chapters kinda short!**

**Bye!**

**-GirlYouDon'tKnowAtAll (Jennifer)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Me! Still craving cookie dough ice cream guys! Anyways, ALOT of you requested for more Everlark moments so there are going to be some in the upcoming chapters so stay tuned! Now, onto chapter six!**

These past few weeks have been great. Prim and I have restored our bond and started to hang out ALOT more. Peeta and I have been hanging out more also. Right now, the gang is hanging out at Marvel's just watching TV. I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. A couple of minutes later, Peeta joins me in the kitchen.

"Hey Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?" He asks all sticked together.

"What?"

"Nevermind." He says.

"NO! I wanna go on a date with you." I say. I have had a crush on him since I broke up with Gale. His sweet voice and blue eyes just make me melt on the inside.

"Really?" He asks with wide eyes.

"Yeah." I say calmly.

"Umm...So I guess I'm gonna pick you up Friday at 8:00?"

"Sure"

"Ummm... We better get back before they start to suspect anything."

"Yup" I say popping the 'p'.

**Peeta's POV**

Yes! I have had a crush on Katniss ever since we met in the hallway. But at that time, she had a boyfriend. When she announced that she broke up with him, I was happy on the inside but he tried to fake it. Ever since she announced the break up, he wanted to ask her out on a date. When I saw her go into the kitchen, I thought that it was now or never. When I asked her, all the words came out at once. When I asked her, I was surprised she said yes. And happy! I wonder where I should take her...

**Back to Katniss's POV**

I cannot believe that Peeta Mellark just asked me out! I really feel just a little girly right now. Which is weird... Once I get back to my house, Prim just looks at me weirdly. I wonder why...

" What's up with you, Little Duck?"

" NOTHING! " She yells out.

"Okay, okay"

"And why are YOU looking so... giddy?"

"Petakmout..."

"What was that?"

"Peeta asked me out ok?"

" OH MY GOD KATNISS!"

" Stop that Prim! It's not like it's my first love okay?"

"Okay, Okay."

But on the inside, I'm as excited as Prim. What should I wear? Wait... when did I care about what I wear? Anyways, I wonder where he's taking me.

**Katniss's secret admirer's POV**

I was passing by the kitchen when I heard Peeta and Katniss's conversation. How would he ask her out? That little fucker! I was going to ask her out! Guess I'll have to win her over then.

**Long enough? Hope so! Don't forget to review!**

**Bye!**

**-GirlYouDon'tKnowAtAll (Jennifer)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: You got me right guys! Two chapters in one day! Aren't I awesome? I have GOTTA stop with my modesty. Anyways, I just got back from a movie night at school. Personally, I thought that the movie sucked... Anywho, enough with my jibber jabber. Let's get started!**

It's Friday and it's 6:30. Peeta said to wear casual clothes. Prim is in my closet trying to find the perfect outfit.

"Prim, there's no need to go all crazy over the outfit! He said to dress casually."

" I know but you have to look perfect!"

When she finally found the 'perfect' outfit, it was 7:00. The outfit was an over-sized blue navy sweater with the off the shoulder look and a pair of ripped skinny jeans. And also with mint colored converses. She also left a HUGE mess in my room...When I tried out the outfit, Prim squealed in delight. She said that there was one thing ran into her room and brought back a... scarf...It was black with tiny grey polka-dots. When we were finished with outfit, she helped me with my makeup. She made my eyes look so...smoky. She said that the smoky eye shadow really made my eyes 'pop'. She applied some fuchsia pink lipstick and filled in my eyebrows. After that, she took my hair out of its braid and brushed it.

"He'll love your hair down. You're beautiful."

When I take a look at my phone, I notice that it's already 7:55. He should be here at any moment. I run down and watch some TV. A couple of minutes later, the doorbell rings. I run to the door and open it. I see him leaning against the wall with a basket and a rose in his hand. When he sees me, he looks shocked. I see him looking at me and I notice that his look lingers on my loose hair.

"Shall we?" He says while hooking his arm with mine.

"So, where are we going?" I ask.

"The meadow. My dad used to take me there when I was small."

"Are we going on a picnic?" I ask.

"Yup" He says popping the 'p'.

When we get there, we settle down on the blanket Peeta set up. When I look up, I see an extraordinary moonlight. The moonlight makes Peeta's blond hair shine even more which makes him even more handsome. When I see him pulling out a salad, cheese buns and hot dogs, my mouth starts to water.

"Dig in!" He says.

**Secret admirer's POV**

I secretly follow Katniss and that douche bag into the meadow. I see the douche pull out some food and they start the picnic. How cliché! I'm too far away to hear what they're saying but I hear something about bakery and buns. A few minutes later, they lean in to kiss but about an inch apart, Katniss notices me.

"Marvel?"

**Cliffy! So you guys finally discovered who the secret admirer was! I know the chapter may be kinda short but I'm really tired so... yeah. Anyways, don't forget to review!**

**Bye!**

**-GirlYouDon'tKnowAtAll (Jennifer)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Anyways, just got back from my dance show! It was epic! My favorite number was the one with the sentence : Get you head out of your ass...**

**If you know where that quote came from, I love you! Anyways, let's get to chapter 8!**

**Peeta's POV**

What's Marvel doing here? Was he spying on us? Why?

"What are you doing here Marvel?" Asks Katniss.

"I was just um... coming out here for a stroll." He says while trying to be casual.

"I should um... leave" He continues says as he leaves the meadow.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"I have no clue." She says while shrugging her shoulders.

"Anyways, should we pack up and go?" I ask.

"Sure."

We pack up and leave the meadow. When we get back to her house, we stop at the porch.

"Tonight was great." She says. "Thank you."

"Anytime." I saw while blushing. I see her blushing and she tries to hide it by looking down.

"Don't hide your blush. It looks cute on you. " I say.

When she looks up, I see her face has become fiery red. I lean in and kiss her. It sends an electric shock through my whole body. Just imagine you kissing somebody who has been your crush for two months. I'm surprised when she kisses me back. I put my arms on her waist and she hangs hers around my neck. When she pulls back, I give her a sweet smile. I really do love her.

**Katniss's POV**

I really do love him.

**Sorry if I didn't update yesterday guys! I got caught up in real life stuff. Still really sorry for the short chapter!**

**Bye!**

**-GirlYouDon'tKnowAtAll (Jennifer)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! I just watched Iron man 3! It was EPIC! I'm also happy because you know like just before a movie, there are those annoying trailers and you just kinda ignore them but they showed...wait for it...THE CATCHING FIRE TRAILER! The crowd in the room seriously just cheered for the trailer. Just one thing confuses me (if you didn't watch the Avengers or Iron man 3, there are going to be spoilers. Just sayin...): In the end of Iron man 3, he has an operation to remove the iron thingy and goes back to normal but in 2015, The Avenger 2 is coming out and Iron man is in the Avengers. What will he do?**

**Anyways, let that question sink in. I'll wait. Done waiting. Here's chapter 9!**

**Marvel's POV**

Man that was a close one! If Katniss found out that I was stalking her, she could think I'm a total creep! What should I do to get Katniss? It's obvious that she likes Peeta. Maybe I could get the help of Glimmer. She had a crush on Peeta since like forever. He doesn't want to date because; well... she's a bitch. Too much make-up, rich parents, and the life of a star. She's just to...bitchy. She wants Peeta and Katniss to break-up so that she can use Peeta like a toy. When she gets bored with him, she throws them away. Not that I care. I just want Katniss and I will stop at nothing to get her.

**Katniss's POV**

When I enter my house, I see Prim just sitting on the couch watching '_Pretty Little Liars'_.

"And you say I'M not supposed to suck face..." She mumbles with an annoying tone.

I just collapse into a fit of laughter and she soon joins me.

"But seriously Prim, were you spying on me?" I ask.

"No. I'm just saying that you shouldn't suck face right in front of the house..."

"Ok... So what did you eat?" I ask.

"Some Chinese noodles. It was the last pack by the way."

" Okay, first thing tomorrow: grocery shopping. You joining me?"

"I'm busy tomorrow."

"We can go shopping for clothes afterwards." I add in.

"Oh look: my schedule just cleared up!" She says with a sickly sweet smile.

"Uh huh..."

"Well goodnight then!" She says.

"Night."

I go up to my room and just as my head hits the pillow, I fall asleep.

The next morning, I wake up nice and early but Prim's just being her old self by sleeping in. I decide to go surprise her. I hop in the shower and wash myself. When I get out, I dry my hair and put on some jeans and a plain white t shirt. Afterwards, I put my hair in its usual braid and go to Prim's room. When I get there, I see a snoring Prim drool onto a pillow. I decide to get on her bed and... JUMP!

"WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK KATNISS? YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH! SHIT!" She yells while practically jumping out of her bed.

"Come on! Don't act like I didn't tell you that we were going grocery shopping today! And well... shopping if you want..." Personally, I wasn't a big fan of shopping and make-up and all that girly shit.

"Fine. Fine. I'm coming in five minutes." She says half-asleep.

"Okay."

**That's it! Hope it's long enough! Anyways, I really gotta go and get some cookie dough ice cream so...**

**Bye!**

**-GirlYouDon'tKnowAtAll (Jennifer)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is the second chapter of the day since I got over 2000 views! Just a treat for you guys for being ABSOLUTELY AWESOME! Now, onto chapter 10.**

When Prim finally gets downstairs, we take the bus to the grocery store. When we get there, we directly go to the baked goods section. We both LOVE cheese buns. YES! They just got out a new batch! And they have free samples! AWESOME! Next up, the veggies and fruits. We get as many melons as we can since we both also love watermelons. Dairy section. Mmmmhhh...yogurt. Even better: Greek yogurt! I love it but Prim hates it. When we get to the cash-in, we get helped by...Gale... He works here? I better get ready for some awkwardness.

"That's gonna be 37,95$ please..." He says while looking up. "Um... Hey Katniss, Prim." He says awkwardly.

"Hi Gale."

"Listen Katniss, I just wanna say that I'm so sor-"

"Look Gale." I cut him off." I just wanna buy the groceries and go."

"Fine. 37,95$"

"Here." Prim says as she gives the money to Gale.

We get our bags and drop them off at home. Next stop: the mall.

"Come on Katniss!" Says Prim.

"Coming. Coming."

Once we get to the mall, Prim drags me into a bunch of different stores. First: Forever 21.

She picks a bunch of clothes for her and a bunch for me. She makes me try them on. When I try on the first outfit which is a sheer nude button up shirt and some black lace shorts. I get out and look into the mirror. Just as I get out, I see Prim get out to in a navy blue dress with some white stripes.

"So... what do you think?" She asks me.

"It's cute" I say.

"I agree" Says someone from behind me.

I turn around and see Peeta standing there.

**It guys! Hope that you're happy! Here's a virtual cookie from Peeta for being awesome fans: (::)! Eat well! Anyways, I finally got my cookie dough ice cream! Enough about nonsense (not that I think that cookie dough ice cream is nonsense!).**

**Bye!**

**-Jenni**

**P.S. You guys know my name right? Great! I don't need to write it then! Just plain old Jenni is gonna work.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow guys! Sometimes, you gotta tone down your awesomeness! I mean 52 reviews for 10 chapters! I know that at the beginning, I said that I will only update if I get 5 reviews but I didn't mean for you guys to take it seriously! Anyways... I LOVE YOU GUYS! Words can't even descried how awesome you are! Now, onto chapter 11!**

**P.S. Watching Gangster Squad! My bro downloaded it like a month ago but I didn't have time to watch it so I'm watching it now.**

**P.P.S. I suggest you to read 'Reunited under circumstances by Storyfrikk. It's a great atory.**

**Peeta's POV**

I was just coming into Forever 21 to search a birthday gift for Katniss which is in two days. My little sister, Cornelia, came along to help me pick out something. Just as we were about to go out, I spot Katniss and Prim by the fitting rooms. Katniss is wearing a sheer nude button up shirt and some black lace shorts that fit her perfectly.

Prim is wearing a navy blue dress with white stripes on it.

"So...what do you think?" Prim asks Katniss.

"It's cute." Katniss says.

"I agree." I say. Katniss turns around and eyes me carefully.

"Hey Peeta. Whatcha doin here?"

"Shopping" I say. Katniss just looks at me like I just grew a tail. "I mean...not me! I don't shop here. I'm just...umm...bringing my little sister shopping." I lie. If she knew that I was buying her a gift, she would refuse it. It has to be a surprise. It has to be perfect.

**Katniss's POV**

Oh thank Godzilla! He doesn't shop here. I almost thought he did! Whew!

"Ok. So where's your sister?" I ask calmly.

"She's in the fitting room. By the way, that outfit looks good on you." He says and I blush furiously.

"What did I say about hiding your blush?" He says while tilting my chin up.

"He's right Katniss! That outfit looks good on you!" Prim says excitedly.

"Yeah. I guess." I say.

Prim and I try out a whole bunch of outfits. After the fitting, we go to the cash. The total is 79,50$. We both pay half-half.

"Bye Peeta!" Prim and I say in unison.

**Back to Peeta's POV**

Every outfit Katniss tries on looks beautiful on her. When they leave, I quickly call Cornelia to come out from the restrooms and help me again to pick out the perfect gift. We stroll through the store again until I spot the perfect one: a simple charm bracelet. Next to it, there are many charms until I see one in the form if a bird with a kind of circle around it. The birds a...mockingjay. It's perfect. I also get her a charm in the shape of a cookie and one in the shape of a bow and arrows. I hope that she'll like it.

**Is it short? I hope not. Next chapter is Katniss's birthday party! Something unexpected is gonna happen! Be prepared... AND REVIEW!**

**Bye!**

**-Jenni**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the forget of update yesterday! To make up for it, I'm gonna make this chapter longer than usual. Now, without further ado, here's chapter 12!**

**P.S If you haven't watched "Don't hug me I'm scared." On youtube. But it may be a little scary...**

**Katniss's POV**

I'm just coming home from school. It's my birthday...yay. Nobody even said a 'happy birthday' to me yet. As I walk into the door, I just see a black room. And a note from Prim:

_Out to buy something. Be back soon!_

_Love, Prim_

Great. I'm alone at home on my birthday. When I open the light...

"Surprise!" Everyone yells in unison. I also hear the sound of those sound blowing thingys. I see Peeta, Prim, JoJo, Marvel, Cato, Finnick, Delly, Madge, Annie, Fox and...

_Gale._

What the fuck is he doing here? We-I-it...

"Happy birthday brainless." Says Johanna with just a tiny bit of happiness.

"Happy birthday Kit-Kat." Says Finnick while pulling me into a hug.

"Happy birthday Kat!" Says Prim while kissing my cheek.

"Happy B-day Kat" Says Marvel while also pulling me into a hug.

"Happy birthday." Says Fox while giving me a hug.

"Feel old yet?" Asks Cato, a new friend of mine from school. He's not exactly in the 'group' but we're his friends.

"I guess." I say awkwardly.

"Happy birthday Katniss!" Say Delly, Madge and Annie at the same time.

"Happy birthday Katniss."Says Peeta while leaning in to kiss me on the lips. It sends a shiver throughout my whole body.

"Hey Kitten." Says Gale while trying to hug me but I push him back.

"First of all: Don't call me that. And second of all, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I'm just...attending the party." He says while trying to be casual but I can hear the hint of confusion in his voice.

"Get out. Now." I try to say calmly but even I can hear a hint of anger in my voice.

"Okay. Okay." He says. I push him out the door and slam the door on his nose.

I walk back to the kitchen to get something to eat. I get into the kitchen and I see a giant pile of gifts stacked up on the table. I get back to the living room to find everybody sitting in a circle.

"Come on brainless. We're about to start a game of truth or dare."Says Johanna.

"Coming."

I join the circle and we start. Cato spins the bottle and it lands on Delly.

"Okay, Delly. Truth or dare?"

"Um... truth."

"Okay. Who do you have a crush on?"

"Moo" Se mumbles.

"Moo? A cow?"

"YOU! OKAY?"She screams while blushing.

"I-I have-like you too..." Cato says while also blushing.

"Spin the bottle Delly." Says Finnick.

Delly spins the bottle and it lands on Annie.

"So Annie...truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go and whisper something to the guy that you have a crush on in this room."

"Fine." She gets up and goes to Finnick. She whispers something into his ear and he gasps. Annie gets back to her place and starts to blush furiously. She spins the bottle and it lands on...Peeta.

"So Peeta, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you think is the cutest in here?"She asks curiously.

"Catnip." He says so quickly that I almost couldn't understand.

"Who?"

"Katniss." He says. I blush and try to hide my face.

"What did I say about blushing Katniss?" Asks Peeta. I see that his ears are red. He walks up to me and lifts me. He sits down with me still in his arms and he sets me on his lap. I just continue to blush like an idiot.

"Be my girlfriend?" He whispers into my ear which sends a shiver through my body. I just give him a bog kiss for answer.

"I'm taking that as a yes..."

Johanna makes a loud, awkward cough.

"Present time!" Yells Annie.

We all get up and go to the kitchen to unwrap the presents. The first one is from Annie. It's a...mug. It has the painting of a katniss flower on it.

"Thanks Annie!" I say while giving her a hug.

Next up, Johanna. It's just a plain white envelope. I open it and I see a twenty dollar bill and a card.

_"Happy birthday brainless." _How nice.

"Thanks..."

Next gift, Finnick. It's a...swim suit... A bikini actually...

"Jeez. Thnaks Finn..."

"No prob Kit-Kat. Don't hesitate to wear it any time." He says with a wink.

The next gift is from Prim. It's a pair of shoes. Blue navy Chuck Taylor's.

"These are great Prim! Thanks!"

"You're welcome." I pull her into a breathtaking hug.

Fox's gift to me is a pair of tickets to a movie theatre.

"Here you go Kat." Says Cato while handing me a unwrapped gift. "I didn't have time to wrap it."

"It's ok" The gift is a game of Monopoly Millionaire. It looks awesome.

The next gift I find is Marvel's. It's a DVD of the movie 'Marvel The Avengers'.

"Get it? Marvel..."

"Yeah. Thanks."

Delly and Madge give me is the newest album of Justin Timberlake. I really love his singing.

"Thank you SO much! I love his singing."

"No problem."

The last gift is from Peeta. It's from a little box. I open it and I see a magnificent charm bracelet with three charms attached on it already. One of a mockingjay, one of a cookie and one of a set of bows and arrows.

"I love it." I say with a rather calm voice. "I love you." I say.

**I really hope that this makes up for yesterday! Watching Captain America The first Avenger. EPIC MOVIE! Anyways, hope you liked the chapter! REVIEW!**

**Bye!**

**-Jenni**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: ERMAGAWD! 3000 VIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! . . . . . . .CHAPTER. . . . . .CHAPTER. . . . !**

**Katniss's POV**

"I love you to." He whispers into my ear. I notice that everyone else in the room is watching us with like goo-goo eyes.

"Let's watch a movie!"Says Finnick.

"Sure. I'll be there in a minute."I say.

Everyone goes into the living room. I search for the popcorn but I see a little velvet box on the table. I think it's another gift. It's from...

_Gale._

Wait. A velvet box?

Oh no.

I open it and I see a magnificent ring and a note.

_Dear Kat_

_No. This is not a marriage ring. It's a promise ring. I'm gonna wear one to. I promise to be a friend from now and you promise to be a friend to. _

_ Gale._

I don't wanna be friends. I wanna be more. I wanna be...BEST FRIENDS! **(GOTCHA DIDN'T I? _)** I wear the ring and go back to the living room with the popcorn. When I get in there, everyone's looking at me like if I just grew a tail.

"What's up?" I ask

"We were waiting for you to come with the popcorn and is that a wedding ring?" Peeta asks.

"It's a promise ring from Gale. And let's watch Twilight."

I hear the guys whine and the girls cheer.

"I'm kidding! Let's watch The Hunger Games!"

Now, everybody's cheering. The movie starts J. Law, J. Hutch and L. Hems. The story is that the United-States has been separated into 13 districts. There is also the Capitol which is the main place. The 13 districts rebelled against the Capitol but the peace eventually returned. In reminder of the war, the Capitol has created 'The Hunger Games'. They take one male and female from the ages of 12 and 19 from each district to go into an arena and fight to the death. The winner's district shall be rewarded with some money and food for their district. The winner shall be rewarded with a home in the victor's village which is a village with some great, big houses, electricity and running water. J. Law's little sister gets reaped but she volunteers. For the boys, J. Hutch gets reaped. J. Law falls in love with J hutch but L. Hems tries to stop it because he loves J. Law. Kinda like my life... What a coincidence... Man does J. Hutch look good... Blonde hair and blue eyes. Kinda looks like Peeta. I notice that Peeta and I are holding hands. At the sight, I blush. I see him look at our intertwined hands and he blushes to. He's cute when he blushes. To my right, I see...Annie and Finnick... making out...And to my left, Delly and Cato... also making out...Marvel's totally sucked into the movie and Fox and Madge just look at their phones. Johanna's napping. On my birthday...great. Peeta and I are on the couch. Delly and Cato are on a loveseat. And so are Annie and Finnick. Johanna, Marvel, Madge and Fox are on the floor. I'm also drinking some hot cocoa from the mug that Annie gave me. Peeta made this. I have a baking, good looking, handsome, gentle, painting, nice, brilliant boyfriend.

**Told you it was gonna be short! Sorry but chapter 14 is gonna be longer. I promise!**

**Bye!**

**-Jenni**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: You guys are seriously awesome! I almost have 4000 views! . ! I know that I said that chapter 14 will be long but...I'm sorry! It's like...1 AM here! And I REALLY need some sleep. I PROMISE (REAL PROMISE) THAT CHAPTER 15 WILL BE ALOT LONGER TO MAKE UP FOR CHAPTER 12 AND 13!**

**P.S. Just watched Perks of being a wallflower. I just have that happy felling in my soul...And that was really random...But the movie is awesome...And Logan Lerman is SO cute...and Emma Watson is SO pretty...**

**_Katniss's POV_**

After the party, pretty much everyone left except for Peeta and Prim...because she lives here.

"I-I really l-like you Kat-Katniss."

"Me too."

We both lean in at the same time for a kiss. Our kiss quickly turns into a full-on make-out session. Fortunately, Prim is in her room sleeping, I hope... Peeta then starts to place kisses on my neck.

"Don't suck to hard. You're gonna give me a hickey."

"Exactly." He says with a husky voice.

Suddenly, I hear a loud scream come from Prim's room.

"PRIM! ARE YOU OKAY?" I ask with worry while running to her room. When I get there, I see a scared Prim jumping on the bed.

"What is it Prim?"

"IT'S A GODDAMN RAT! GET IT OUT OF HERE! AHHHHHHH!" She screams.

I just get on the bed to since I'm scared of rats. It's kinda a thing in our family. Peeta just gets a bag, catches the rat with it and runs downstairs, outside to free it. He comes back up to help us off the bed.

"Thanks Peeta." Prim says.

"My hero." I say while giving him a big hug.

He carries me downstairs to the couch and he turns on the TV.

"You wanna sleep over tonight?" I ask.

"What?"

"You heard what I said. But not in the same bed if you want..."

"Umm... sure." He says.

"I'm gonna go get the mattress."

"No. It's ok." He says with a cheeky grin. "And how about another date tomorrow?"

"Sure. Where should we go?"

"I was thinking a movie." He says. I know that movie is code for sitting in the back and making out with some background noise.

"Sure. What movie?"

"The Perks of being a Wallflower. I hear that it's a good movie."

"Sure."

"Now, where were we?" He asks while leaning in once again. Halfway there, the doorbell rings.

I walk up to the door to open it. I see a woman with blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Mom?" I ask.

**There you have it! And did you know that the term 'cliffhanger' is from Charles Dickens? In the third chapter of his first book, he had a man hanging from a cliff with his fingernails. Anyways, I really need my sleep.**

**Bye!**

**-Jenni**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! So as promised, chapter 15 IS gonna be longer! Nothing really to jabber about so let's start the chapter!**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

"Mother?" I ask.

"Um... Hi Katniss. Can I talk to you? In private?" She says while noticing Peeta next to me.

"There's nothing to talk about." I say coldly. I have hated my mother ever since dad died. She has been emotionally lost after the crash. She left me and Prim.

"Yes there is." She says while entering the house.

"Let's do it outside." I say while pushing her back outside "Be right back." I say to Peeta.

Once we're outside, we sit on the grass beside some primrose flowers.

"I'm sick." My mom says.

"How? Of what?"

"Cancer..." She sayswith silent tears dropping down her cheeks.

I just felt something drop in my stomach. I mean, I do hate her but she has cancer and she's my mom...I don't know how to feel. I immediately start to regret everything bad I have ever said to her.

"Cancer of what?" I ask with tears also in my eyes.

"Breast cancer." She says. This reminds me of my old friend Clove.

_Flashback:_

_"Katniss?" Clove asks me._

_"Yeah?" I say._

_"I'm sick..." She says. _

_"Of what?"_

_"Cancer... I have less than a week left." She says. I start to pour out tears. My best friend, Clove Fuhrman, has cancer. In less than a week, she will die._

_"I'm going to the hospital tomorrow." She continues._

_"I'm coming with you." I say._

_"It's ok." She argues._

_"I want to."I say._

_The next day, she died. While she died, I was holding her. Her last words were: Don't follow me, Katniss...She then shut her eyes, forever. I couldn't even go to school for the next month. I almost tried to follow her. I promised her. There was this girl, Cashmere, who used to bully me. I got stronger from Clove's death. I will not break. I still remember our conversation._

_"Hey bitch. What's up with the emo act?" She asks. I just choose to ignore her._

_"What's wrong? Daddy didn't take you to your playdate? Oh, right, daddy isn't there anymore!"_

_"What do you want from me Cashmere?" I ask furiously._

_"I want you to leave."_

_"Like Clove did? She died in my arms you bitch! I'm never gonna see her again! NEVER!" I say furiously while pinning her onto the lockers._

_"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" She says while starting to cry._

_"You better be whore! Fuck you! Imagine your best friend dying in your arms! Or even your sister! Don't ever talk to me again. Ever."_

_"I promise! I promise! Please let me go!" She screams with a frightened voice._

_From that day, I got stronger. All thanks to Clove._

_End of flashback._

"Katniss?" My mother asks.

"Huh?" I say.

"You kinda zoned out." She says.

"Wait... How long do you have?" I ask with worry.

"Less than a week." She says.

_Oh no._

"I'm going to the hospital tomorrow." She continues.

_Oh no._

"I'm coming."

"You don't have to." She says.

"Yes, I do."I say once again.

"Well, that's all I wanted to say. Goodnight Katniss."

"Goodnight Mom." I say. This is the first time I have ever called her mom. Ever. I used to always call her mother. A mom is someone who takes care of you no matter what. A mother is only a person who gives you birth and then doesn't give a care about you in the world.

I get back into the house to find a sobbing Prim on the couch curled up in a ball next to Peeta.

"Prim, why are you crying?" I ask with worry.

"It's nothing."

"Tell me!" I order.

"Fine. I overheard your conversation with mom. Happy?"

"Well that's rude." I mutter under my breath that not even a fly near me could hear.

"Is it true?" She asks.

"I'm afraid so." I say while making my way to the couch to sit next to Peeta.

The next day, the same thing happens to my mom as Clove except her last words were: Everything happens for a reason.

Everything happens for a reason? What about your death? Is there a reason?

* * *

**Over! Maybe it was not that long...I was balling my eyes out writing this chapter. I put a lot of thought into this chapter so I would appreciate it if you review!**

**Bye!**

**-Jenni**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: 5000 views guys! You guys are seriously awesome! And in three days! I had over 4000 views three days ago and now I have over 5000 views! I need to beat storyfrikk with the views competition. I have to pass 7000 or 8000 views. Help me get there! Let's get started with chapter 16? (Or so I think...)**

**P.S This chapter may be a little...off for those who have thought of suicide...(I think you already know what the chapter is gonna be about...)**

**Disclaimer: I am *Tear rolls down cheek* so sad *starts to pour out tears* THAT I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! *starts to cry like a baby*.**

**Katniss's POV**

Ever since my mom died, I have been skipping school. The hospital told the school about what happened. Peeta comes over to visit sometimes. He takes care of me like a brother. I have skipped school for almost a month now. Luckily, Peeta found a day where he had time to take me out on a date. It's Saturday this week. What did I do to kill my mom? Prim and Peeta kept telling me that it wasn't my fault. But it is. She started to take drugs since the crash. I should've helped her get through it. But I didn't. So it's my entire fault. Plus, I have always been cold to her. What should I do? I killed her. I know what to do. But should I? I just feel like a bad person. Maybe I SHOULD be dead.

**Time skip: Saturday night.**

I should do it. Luckily, Prim is at school for extracurricular. I write a note to Prim explaining why. At the end, I add: Don't try to follow me. The exact same words as Clove. At least I will get to see her _there_. I walk into the kitchen and get a knife. Should I do this? How will Prim react? And Peeta? Too late. I have already started. It's painful but I deserve it. I'm a bad person. I make several more. Now, the other wrist. When I'm finished, I go to my room and lie down on my bed holding the note in my arms. I hear rings but I think it's my imagination. This is it.

**Peeta's POV**

I ring the doorbell to Katniss's place. No answer. She said that she would be there. She has been having some suicidal thoughts lately.

_Oh no._

I bust down the door and run into her room. I see her lying on the bed. With a note.

_Oh no._

I quickly take my cellphone and dial 911.

"Hello. 911, what is your emergency?"

"Hello. My...girlfriend just committed suicide. Is there any hope of saving her?" I ask with panic.

"Calm down sir and tell me the address." The person on the other line says.

I tell him the address and he says the they're on their way. Not even a minute later, an ambulance shows up at the front of the house. The paramedics come into the house.

"In here!" I yell. They quickly come into the room and get Katniss on the gurney.

"Hello sir." Says one of the 'medics.

"Hello. Is she going to be okay?" I ask.

"Yes but is there any reason that she may commit suicide?" He asks.

"Yes. Her mother died almost a month ago." I say with tiny tears in my eyes.

"Thank you. Are you her brother?" He asks me.

"Boyfriend." I say.

"Thank you for warning us. Do you want to come to the hospital?" He asks me.

"Sure."

I get into the truck with the gurney in the back. I notice that Katniss still has the note in her arms.

_Dear Prim and Peeta_

_I decided that it was my time. It was too painful. I'm a bad person. I killed my mother. I just had to do it. Just do me a favor, don't try to follow me._

_ Love, Katniss_

I shed tears. She didn't kill her mom! It was natural! She killed herself for nothing! When we arrive to the hospital in the emergency section, The 'medics get the gurney into the hospital I was told to wait outside of the examination room. No matter what, I will love her. Alive or dead. I would prefer alive though...

**That's it guys! Also balling my eyes out writing this... Now, a lot of people have been saying that the last chapter and I'm sure that for thi chapter too, said that they were sad. IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE SAD PEOPLE! IT CAN'T BE UNICORN FARTS AND DOUBLE RAINBOWS ALL THE TIME! Now, don't get me wrong. It's not just because I wrote this in caps lock that it means that I'm angry. I'm just pointing out something. REVIEW!**

**Bye!**

**-Jenni**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: What's up plattyritos? So, I live in Montreal and...The water is...contaminated. If you drink it, you will have a stomach ache. Not the best thing in the world. We have to use bottles water to brush our teeth and... I don't know what else... Enough with my blabbering, let's get started with chapter 17!**

**P.S. Some of my viewers have been asking me if the last chapter was the last one. It is not. I will NEVER kill Katniss. Just think about poor little Peeta and Prim.**

**Peeta's POV**

She's alive. She didn't make it without cuts and bruises but I don't care because I love her. No matter what. The doctors said that I can go in and see her.

"Hey Katniss. How you felling?" I ask while opening the door. I see her lying in the bed with some tubes sticked to her. I can also see the cuts and bruises on her wrists. I don't care. It shows that she was strong. It shows that she loved her mom. It shows that she's...perfect, beautiful, amazing, caring and selfless.

"I'm kind of a little woosy but I'll be fine. I love you." She says sleepily.

"I love you to." I say. I think that it may be kinda weird to be saying 'I love you' in a hospital, not that I'm complaining. I really do love her.

**Katniss's POV**

I still feel a little pain from my wrists but it's not that bad. It's better with Peeta here. I stay in the hospital for a couple more days until they tell me that I can go home.

"Let's go to my house." Peeta suggests. "You've never been there." He continues. It's true. I get into his car with him. When we get there, I see a huge white house with some red decoration things. His family must be rich, not that I care. I'm not one of those bitches who dates a guy just for the money. When we get in, I see that the house is even bigger.

"Wow." I say speechless.

"Yeah. Our family can be considered rich. We have school tomorrow." He reminds me.

"Yeah. I hope that there aren't any rumors about me."

"Me neither. I mean, I know that there are some but I just choose to ignore them. I know the real truth." He says. "You hungry?" He asks me while making his way to what I think is a kitchen.

"Of course. The hospital food is bullshit." I confirm. He just lets out a low chuckle.

He makes us some lasagna. Suddenly, the front door opens. A woman with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair walks in.

"What's this slut doing in my house?" She asks. I think that she's referring to me. Why would she say that? I just want to shed tears. Wait...When did I get this sensible. Meh. She barely knows me and she calls me a slut.

"Mom! Stop!" Peeta yells. I've never seen him like this before. I like it. Protective, bold Peeta. It's a new twist.

"Stop what? She is a slut! Get her out of my house." She repeats.

"No." Peeta says furiously.

"What?"

"I said no." Peeta says.

" And I said get this slut out of my house or I will."

"Your house? Dad left the house to me. This is not your house. It's mine. You get out. Now." He orders.

"Fine. I didn't wanna stay in here with the slut anyways. And you should've died Katniss." She says to me.

"Leave now! And never come back!" Peeta orders with anger. I broke. I'm crying. Good thing Peeta's mom already left. I wouldn't want her to see me this weak. Peeta comes to me and picks me up. He carries me into a bedroom and lays me down on the mattress.

"I'm so sorry. My mom's a bitch. You shouldn't let her break you. I know that you're stronger than this. And you are. You are perfect. You are mine."

**1, 2, 3, AWWWW! Isn't Peeta just sweet!? Not much to talk about except for the bad water but I'm not gonna bore you to death with that so...**

**Bye!**

**-Jenni**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys! So our class is doing a project on celebrities. Guess who I chose...Suzanne Collins! Obviously...Pretty much nobody in my class knows who Suzanne Collins is...except for the teacher. Enough with my jabberjay jabber, let's get started with the chapter 18.**

**Katniss's POV**

"I also really love you Peeta. You don't deserve me."

"I do. You're perfect." He says while cupping my cheek.

"No. I'm just a suicidal freak. You-" Without letting me finish, he kisses me passionately. I join in. He traces his tongue on my bottom lip asking for entry. I gladly invite him in. Our tongues swirl together when suddenly, some guy with blonde hair and blue eyes come down. Once I see him, I quickly pull back.

"Wow! Peeta! You didn't tell me that you were dating a hottie! By the way hottie, if you don't want him, I'm available." The creepy guy says. Peeta just does a facepalm.

"Katniss, this is Rye, my brother who I hate."

Rye just fakes a hurt expression. "Hate me? How could you say that baby bro? I thought we loved each other."He says with a ridiculous fake hurt expression. "I think I interrupted. Go back to your...business. Nice meeting you hottie."

"Bye Rye." Says Peeta embarrassed.

"Okay the...Shall we continue?" I say.

"Sure." He says while leaning in. We continue our...and I quote: business. When suddenly, the doorbell rings.

"Goddammit! We want a moment alone!" He says rather calm. He goes to the door to open it.

"Hey baby bro! Who's that?" Another guy with blonde hair and blue eyes says while referring to me.

"It's Katniss. My...girlfriend." Peeta says.

"Hey Katniss" Says the guys while entering and sticking out his hand for me to shake. I shake it...

"Katniss, this is my other brother, Percy." Peeta says.

"Nice to meet you Percy. At least you're not one of those perverts like Rye." I say.

"Yeah. He can have that impression on you at first but once you get to know him, he's actually really...well I don't know...original." He says."Well, I'll be upstairs if you need me. And Peeta? Nice kickey." He continues as he goes up the stairs. Peeta just attempts to throw a pillow at him but fails miserably.

"I'm sorry..." I say. "For that hickey." I continue.

He just lets out a chuckle.

"It's ok. Everyone will know that I'm yours. And you're mine." He says pointing to my neck. "I'm also sorry..." He says with a funny face.

"It's ok. They'll know that I'm yours. And they match." I say.

**And...AAAAWWWWWWWWWWW! I made Katniss kinda 'mushy' in this chapter as you can maybe tell. I know that it's short but I have a tight schedule this week! Good news: THE WATER'S GOOD NOW! It lasted for three (or is it two) days. I can finally take a shower without being scared of the water! *wink wink jeni* Now, I'm hungry. Gotta go get ma cookie dough ice cream!**

**Bye!**

**-Jenni**


	19. NOTICE

**A/N: OMG! IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO SORRY GUYS FOR THE LATE UPDATES BUT IM SUPER BUSY! THIS IS JUST AN A/N. I'M NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL SUNDAY! PLEASE DONT BE MAD! I HAVE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MANY EXAMS! BORING ONES TO...OH AND MY CAPS LOCK KEY IS BROKEN...HEHE. JUST SAYIN'. AGAIN: SUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRR SSSSSSSOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YY!PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**BYE!**

**-JENNI**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Guess whose back bitches? That sounded insulting...Meh. This chapter may be short...or long. Depends on if I'm tired or not which I don't know. Okay, time for a little bad news: I won't be able to update as much as before. See, I have my piano exam coming up and I have to practice. But, as soon as I finish school, I will probably (yes, I did say probably,) update everyday! I finish school on June 21****st****. Just sayin'. And, yes, it is Sunday over here. It may be Saturday or even Monday where you guys live. And...7000 VIEWS! *Does ultra-mega happy dance. Remembers that she has wool socks on and stops dancing* I am happy but I will virtually slip if I keep dancing. I am most definitely NOT wearing wool socks right now in this weather. Oh! And I got my keyboard fixed! If I didn't, I would be writing the chapter LIKE THIS. IT'S LIKE I'M MAD BUT I REALLY AM NOT! SEE HOW THIS IS DISTURBING *MAKES CREEPY STALKER FACE*That's better. I just realized that this A/N is incredibly long... Enough with my rambling, let's starts with chapter... I forgot...Oh right! 19.**

**Disclaimer: This A/N shall be longer for this chappy since my disclaimers are gonna be like virtual convos between me and the characters! Just like AC for those who know her.**

**Katniss: You don't own me Jenni! And never will!**

**Peeta: You own me...**

**Me: Yay!**

**Peeta: Not.**

**Me: Peeta? Ya know that I can just kill you in the story, right? Or even better: I can kill Katniss... *Evil maniac laugh mode on***

**Peeta: Fine! Fine! Own me!**

**(But seriously, I don't own any of them.)**

**Katniss's POV**

I'm basically the freak of the school. Everyone's talking about how I attempted to...do that.

"Hey freak? Can I see our wrist?" Says Glimmer, one of the way to much makeup wearing popular girls, as she pulls my wrist. I quickly pull it away.

"What do you want Glimmer?" I say as I get back the memory of the conversation between me and Cashmere when Clove died.

"I want him and I want you dead. You should've died slut." She says.

"Me? My mother died! In my arms! I will never see her again! And if you ever want to see that daylight again, I suggest you never talk to me. Ever again." I scream at her while raising my hand to slap her. Almost there, Peeta stops me.

"Don't Katniss. She's not worth it. Come on." He says as he pulls me away from the crowd that gathered around me and Glimmer.

**Marvel's POV**

I hear Katniss almost slapped the shizznet out of Glimmer. Anyways, Glimmer and I have got the plan all planned out for the douche and beauty break-up: In P.E., while Peeta's walking, Glimmer will trip him and he will land in his arms. She will force him to kiss her and they will be somewhere Katniss can definitely see them. She'll run somewhere to cry and I will be there to comfort her. Glimmer will just stay and apologize to Peeta and go off. Hopefully, Peeta will have no idea of what happened and will go back to normal except that Katniss will be ignoring him. Glimmer will ask him what's wrong and will comfort him. Easy! I think so...

**Katniss's POV**

It's finally P.E! I just LOVE working with weapons. Maybe I should try another weapons instead of archery...How about knife-throwing? Yeah, I'll try it. I'm walking towards the knife-throwing booth.

**Peeta's POV**

I see my beautiful Katniss make her way to the knife-throwing booth. Maybe I should join her. I've been sticked to the camouflage section since the beginning. I start to make my way to the booth when suddenly, someone trips me. I just see a flash of blonde hair. I then feel a pair of lips on mine. She pushes me so that I'm on the wall. I try to pry her off but I can't. She pulls back.

"I'm sorry Peeta. Didn't see you there." She says as she gives me a wink. Is that Glimmer? Yup. Didn't see me? Bitch please! You kissed me! You even pushed me onto the wall! Wait.

Katniss! What will she think?

**Katniss's POV.**

I make my way to the booth when just in front of me, I see two blonde people on the wall, making-out. Is that Peeta? And Glimmer? How could he do this to me? I just run as quick as I can into the girls locker room. I see Peeta chasing after me.

"Katniss! Wait! You don't understand!" He says.

"Understand what? That you just stabbed me in the back? That you were just faking this whole time? I do understand Peeta! You don't love me! Let alone like." I say as I turn around to face him. I'm basically in sobs right now. I hate showing myself weak in front of a crowd but I just couldn't help it. I resume back to running into the girls locker room. Once I get there, I'm thankful that there's no one in there. Suddenly, I hear a door open somewhere in here.

"Are you decent Kat?" Asks a voice that I recognise.

"Marvel?"

**And...Scene! So maybe this was a little short...Anyways, I gotta go hide under my blanket because I'm afraid of the thunder! Bye! Just kidding...I'm not afraid of the thunder! But I really do have to go.**

**Bye!**

**-Jenni**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello people! This chappy is gonna be shorter because I'm writing this on my Ipod and its really hard to type on this miniscule (yes, I did say miniscule) keyboard. Anyways, yesterday, I saw Now You See Me! Such a great movie! There was a big plot twist near the end. Now, I wanna be a magician. Anyways, here's chapter 20!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Give me the Hunger Games!**

**Suzanne Collins: No!**

**Me: Give me the Hunger Games!**

**SC: No!**

**Me: Give me the Hunger Games!**

**SC: No!**

**(You get the point...)**

**Katniss's POV**

**I see Marvel coming into the girls locker room.**

**"What are you doing here Marvel?" I ask still in sobs.**

**"I'm just checking up on you. Mrs. Coin is mad at you for storming out on P.E." He says."What's wrong?" He continues.**

**Should I tell him? Before I know it, I feel a pair of lips on mine. Wait. Is he kissing me? I quickly pull away and slap him.**

**"Why?" I ask furious. Why would he kiss me?**

**"Look, Katniss." He says while holding his cheek on the area that I slapped him." I've had a hunormous crush on you ever since I saw you in the cafiteria that day. " He continues.**

**"I'm not interested." I say coldly as I storm out of the girls locker room.**

**A/N: Gaaahhhh! I can't take off the underline and bold characters in this story on my stupid Ipod! But you guys still can read, right? Oh and I forgot to say this, I GOT OVER 8000 VIEWS! You remember when I sais that I had over 7000 views? Yeah, that was when I checked last week but I always forgot to write it in my A/Ns. You guys are seriously AWESOME! You guys are not only my readers but you gus are... MY FRIENDS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Anyways, I gotta go. **

**Bye!**

**-Jenni**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello people! I HAVE 9000 VIEWS! The last time that I checked, I had 8949 views. But now, I have 9000! So thankful. I love you guys to death. Me and my bro just went to the movie location place and we got... The Breakfast Club! I've been dying to watch that movie since I saw Pitch Perfect. And I'm hungry...Anyways, let's go on with chapter 21!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Just give me the freaking Hunger Games already Suzanne!**

**Effie: Manners Jennifer!**

**SC: Go back in the book Effie!**

**Effie: Manners Suzanne!**

**Me: Suzanne? Why did you have to create such an annoying character? **

**SC: I have no idea...**

**Effie: Hey!**

**SC: Go back in the book Effie or else, I'm calling Haymitch.**

**Effie: Fine. Fine.**

**Peeta's POV**

I go all over the school trying to find Katniss. I can't find her. I go to her house and ring the bell. Prim opens the door.

"Hey Peeta. Katniss can't talk right now."

"Please Prim."

"No. Peeta. I'm sorry." She says as she closes the door.

There must be another way to talk to her. Think Peeta. The balcony! She has a balcony that leads right to her room. But how the hell am I going to get up there?

**Katniss's POV**

After school, I came directly home and told Prim about everything.

"Did Peeta really do that? It's not like him." She says.

"I know. But I saw it with my own eyes." I say while sobbing.

"Maybe you just saw it out of context." She suggests.

Just at that moment, the doorbell rings.

"If its Peeta, tell him that I can't talk." I say.

I really can't. How could he do this to me? Maybe Prim is right.

**Prim's POV**

It's not Peeta like to do this. I thought that he really liked her. Even loved. I open the door and see Peeta standing there.

"Hey Peeta. Katniss can't talk right now."

"Please Prim."

"No. Peeta. I'm sorry."I say as I close the door. I feel knda guilty for closing the door on him. I should let him in. But Katniss told me...I don't care. I can't help it to see her in pain. I open the door again but he's not there. I hear someone in the backyard. I go there and I see Peeta try to climb a tree but fail miserably.

"Peeta." I say.

"Prim?" He says as he misses the branch and falls to the ground with a loud thud.

"Shit!" I hear him curse."I'll leave. I see there's no way that Katniss and I are getting back together. Bye." He continues as he starts to exit.

"Wait!" I say. He looks at me over his shoulder."Tell me what happened." I order him.

We enter the living room and he tells me what happened. Stupid Glimmer.

**Finito! It's short. I know. I know. I'm thinking about starting another story. It's gonna be a Prory pairing. Here's the summary:**

**What if Prim and Cato got reversed but stayed the same? Prim is a killer but still as sweet as ever and comes from Dictrict 2. Cato is also a killer but has that tiny soft side and comes from District 12. The Hunger Games will be interesting this year with a killer from 12. Will people fall in love or hate each other? Prato pairing. **

**Whaddaya think? Tell me in the reviews! Oh and for all those who also love Percy Jackson and the Olympians, how awesome wouls it be if the gods went into the Hunger Games? Anyways, I gotta go!**

**Bye!**

**-Jenni**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS! I WAS JUST BUSY WITH THE TALENT SHOW AT MY SCHOOL AND STUFF. Anyways, I got to 10 000 views! Not been getting that many reviews thought... The weather is suckish here! One day, it's bright sunshine and the other, it's raining! The big, fat rain! Grrrrrraaaaaaaaaaahhhh! It's even raining right now. Anyways, let's go on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Come on mother nature! Give us some sun!**

**Katniss: Yeah! I need to go hunt! For once in my life, I agree with Jenni.**

**Peeta: Let's make cookies!**

**Me: Sorry Peeta but it's not the time.**

**Peeta: Let's make cookies!**

**Katniss: Not now Peeta.**

**Peeta: Let's make cookies!**

**Katniss and I: SHUT UP PEETA!**

**Peeta: *cries***

**Prim: What did you guys do to poor Peeta?**

**Me: Meh.**

**Peeta's POV**

I just told Prim what happened and I'm glad she believes me.

"Why would Glimmer do that?" She asks.

"She's been having a crush on me ever since like, fifth grade." I say. I hate that Glimmer girl.

"I'm gonna tell the truth to her." She says.

"Okay. Just don't tell her that I told you. Or tell her... I don't know. Whatever is the best." I say. I just hope she believes Prim.

**Prim's POV**

I knew that Peeta would never do that to Katniss! I wish that I could tell her without her freaking out...

**Finnick's POV (while Glimmer and Marvel were discussing the plan)**

I was just in the hallways texting my sweet Annie when I hear some voices come from the end of the hall. I think it's Glimmer. And Marvel.

"Okay, so here's the plan for their breakup: In P.E., I'm gonna trip Peeta while he's walking and he'll land in my arms. I'm gonna kiss him." I hear Glimmer say that, Is she planning to breakup Peeta and Katniss? Better not. She's gonna have to deal with me.

"He and I will be somewhere Katniss can definitely see. Being the little weakling she is, she's gonna run somewhere and cry. You'll just go there and comfort her. Hopefully, Peeta's not gonna know what happened and move on except that Katniss will be ignoring him. I'm gonna comfort him and be his girlfriend and you get Katniss. Got it?" She says. So she is planning to break them up! I just have to fight the urge of slapping the shit out of her right at this moment. I have to tell Peeta! Wait, P.E is next period! For Peeta! And I'm not in it! Oh no.

**Peeta's POV**

After I leave Katniss's house, I got to Finn's. Maybe he'll help me. As I knock on the door, the door swings open.

"I need to tell you something man!" He says.

"Fine, but let me come in first. It's raining outside." I say as I go in. Finn's house is just a little duplex. I think he likes it like that. And the duplex is SUPER messy.

"Hey man, you know that Glimmer kissed me today?" I say.

"I know. It was all part of her plan." He says.

"What plan?" I ask.

**Finnick's POV**

I tell Peeta their plan.

"I knew it! I just thought that it was Gale who was working with Shimmer." He says.

"Glimmer." I correct him.

"I don't care." He says.

"But I have a plan to get her back. But first, we need to get Katniss back to you." I say.

"And I've got the perfect plan for that..." He says with an evil laugh following.

**And...Scene! So...I left you guys in a cliffhanger. *does the same evil laugh as Peeta did* I'm a maniac. I'm six views away from 11 000 views! I am so thankful! At first, when I started writing, I was just like: 'What is they don't like the story?** **What if my story is so bad that I get kicked off of Fanfiction? What if... What if...' I was just like that...Hard to believe huh? I really opened up to you guys! Now, onto the serious stuff: I need to go get my croissants, my nutella and my cookie dough ice cream. REVIEW!**

**Bye!**

**-Jenni.**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Again guys, SSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SSSSOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY! My school finishes in like two days so expect more updates! But, starting from June 25****th****, I'm gonna go to...and pause for dramatic effect...study camp...MY PARENTS ARE MAKING ME GO! Anyways, I watched Bridge to Terabithia yesterday (I know, I know, I'm late) and I love that movie! It's kind of a coincidence that Jess and Peeta are both artists, right? I cried for like half the movie... Now, let's get on with chapter 23!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *says with creepy Capitol accent* Suzanne? Can you please give me the Hunger Games?**

**Effie: That's more like it! Keep up the good work Jennifer!**

**Suzanne: Effie! Get back in the book, now!**

**Effie: Manners Suzanne! You should take Jennifer as an example!**

**Suzanne: Haymitch? Come here.**

**Effie: Are you calling Haymitch?**

**Suzanne: HAYMITCH!**

**Me: Looks like he passed out again...**

**Peeta's POV**

"Okay, so you put the note in front of her door and knock on it ok?" I say as I discuss the plan to get my girl back with Finn.

"Yeah. You go to the meeting spot and wait for her. Let's hope that she'll talk to you." He replies.

"Yeah. Let's hope." I say.

**Later that day**

**Katniss's POV**

"Hey Prim? Can you-" I say as I'm cut off by a door bell ringing.

"I'll get it!" Yells Prim from downstairs. I hope it's not Peeta.

Actually, I kinda want it to be him.

**Prim's POV**

As I open the door, I see that there's no one in sight. Great. A good old classic ding-dong ditch. Or maybe not. There's a note on the floor.

_Hey Kat,_

_It's Finn. I wanna ask you something but in private. Don't worry Kit-Kat, I'm with Annie. As much as I want you, I'm with Annie. Meet me at the corner of the street. Eight 'o clock. _

_Your Adonis friend, Finnick._

Finnick? Isn't he that hot swimmer dude? I should give Kat the note.

"Kat! Kat!" I yell as I run to her room to find her on her laptop probably stalking Peeta's Facebook profile.

"What?" She asks while taking her eyes away from the screen to look at me but then goes back to the screen after a second.

"It's a note. For you." I say.

"Is it from Peeta?" She asks.

"Nope." I say popping the 'p'. "It's from, and I quote, your Adonis friend, Finnick." I continue as I fight the urge of letting out a big laugh.

**Katniss's POV**

It's from Finnick? I thought that it was from Peeta.

I hoped that it was Peeta.

I wanted it to be Peeta.

**And...I don't know what to say. So...I had my piano exam today and I tremble all the way. I was so scared. They're gonna give out the results in about four to six weeks. I missed the pool day at school. L But I went to the pool after my exam! J Yay. Note my sarcasm. There was pretty much nobody left. Just a hairy 60 year old dude. He creeped me out... Anyways, I have to go take my nap.**

**Bye!**

**-Jenni**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: SOOOO SORRY GUYS! DON'T BLAME IT ON ME! BLAME IT ON MY PARENTS! THEY'RE THE ONES MAKING ME GO TO STUDY CAMP! GGGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! They give you like twenty page homeworks there...Now, I know that it seems that I only bring bad news but I'm sorry! I'm only gonna be able to update on weekends...*holds up shield* You may attack. A lot of you have been asking for more Everlark moments via PM but they have to make up first! Now, let's start with chapter 24.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Peeta: Come on Jenni! Just let Katniss come back to me!**

**Finnick: Yeah! I have to put up with all his shit! He even cried on my shoulder once for fuck's sake!**

**Effie: Manners Finnick!**

**Me: HAYMITCH! Yup, passed out again...**

**Katniss's POV**

I should probably go. I get out of bed and shower. I put on sweats and a hoodie with a tank top underneath. No need to be fancy, it's Finnick. Unless it was Peeta.

**Peeta's POV**

I just wait at the end of the road. Waiting for Katniss. Here she comes.

"Hey Katniss." I say nervously.

"I-I have to go." She says as she turns around.

"No!" I say as I grab her wrist. "I want to talk to you."

"I've got nothing to say." She says coldly.

"Well I do." I say. "Look, Katniss. That kiss between me and Glimmer was fake. She forced me. I couldn't get her off me. You're the only one I want. I'm miserable without you and-"I'm cut with the feeling of soft lips on mine. She's kissing me.

"I can't live without you either, Peeta. Promise me to never leave me. Stay with me." She asks as she pulls away and looks into my eyes. Her eyes are shining. Filled with sadness.

"Always." I say.

"Always?" She asks.

"Always."

**Sorry if this is short but I just thought that it was a good place to finish it. Anyways, I'm still debating on if I should write the Prato story so I put up a poll on my profile so go check that out! Oh and, I am not bailing on this story! I'm also thinking about how many chapters there should be in this story... Don't forget to REVIEW! And now, I have to go discover the land of Oppalamashamalamading-dong.**

**Bye!**

**-Jenni**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hello my royal subjects! Not a lot to jabber about except that I just came back from seeing, and pause for dramatic effect, WHITE HOUSE DOWN! Awesome movie guys. Definitely recommend watching it. Now, let's jeep this short by starting the chapter. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Katniss: I'm hungry.**

**Me: I'm hungry.**

**Peeta: I'm on it!**

**Voldemort: Me to! Me to!**

**Peeta: Why are we still in Haymitch land? **

**Haymitch: This is most definitely NOT my land guys...**

**Katniss: Then who's is it?**

**Me: It's mine!**

**Peeta, Haymitch and Katniss: ...**

**Peeta's POV**

I'm so glad we're back together. I couldn't even live without her. It was awful. Tonight, I'm gonna take her out on a date. Maybe we could go to the movies. Right now, I'm a Katniss's watching reruns of _Fresh Prince of Bel-Air _with her on my lap.

"Hey Kat?" I ask.

"Mmmh?"

"How about a date tomorrow?

"Sure. What should we do?" She asks.

"How's a movie sound?"

"Sure." She says looking into my blue orbs while I look into her grey ones.

"What movie do you want?" I ask.

"How about... Despicable me 2?"

"Whatever you want babe." I say as I let out a hearty chuckle.

"It looks hilarious. Don't judge me." She says jokingly.

**Katniss's POV**

A movie? Isn't that code for making out in the back row? I want to watch the movie! We can make out in the car thought...

**Peeta's POV**

So tonight's date night. Finnick is with me in my room getting me ready.

"Come on bro! How can she not tap this?" Finnick says way to enthusiastically for my taste. I'm wearing some forest green pants with a grey V-neck and some tan Sperrys.

"I don't know about this."I say hesitantly.

"Come on man! You look hot!"

"I hope so..."

**Katniss's POV**

I'm with Annie in my room getting ready for my date. I told her that I was going to wear sweats but she said that it was too, and I quote, 'drabby'. She made me wear a deep V-neck forest green shirt with some grey pants and tan Sperrys.

"Just chill Kat." Annie says while putting my hair in a high, messy bun. "He'll love it."

"Okay."

"Now, where's you makeup?" She asks.

"I don't have any." I lie.

"Good thing I brought mine!" She says.

Damn it! I actually do have makeup but I don't any of that poison in a bottle on my face. After probably 10 minutes of torture, I can FINALLY breathe. That stuff smells bad.

"You look hot Katniss!" She says while backing up to admire her work. She made my eyes look smoky like Prim did on my first date with Peeta. Seconds later, there's a knock on my door.

"Coming!" I yell as I run to the door. I open it thinking it's Peeta but no. It's...

"Gale?"

**DUN DUUN DUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN! Okay so I knew you guys wanted Everlark moments but I couldn't resist doing this! Don't for get to vote on my poll on my profile and as always, REVIEW!** **Now. Is you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go discover the land of Dingallamashamaloopa since the land of Oppalamashamalamading-dong doesn't exist.**

**Bye!**

**-Jenni**


	27. AN (SORRY GUYS!)

**Hey guys. So this is (sadly) just an A/N. I have a really important question. I'm busy lately with you guys know what and well... Do you guys want longer waiting for longer chapters or shorter waiting with shorter chapters? For example, you guys can wait like two weeks and I update a chappy with about 1K words or like every two to three days with a chapter or 300 words or so. Tell me in the reviews or via PM. Again guys, I am incredibly sorry with the lack of updates lately. Anyways, on a lighter note, who saw the second CF trailer? I LOVE IT! IT'S AMAZING! If you didn't see it yet, go on youtube and type in: catching fire trailer 2. You'll se a video by CBMTrailers. And now, it's time for me to disappear.**

**-Bye!**

***POOF***


	28. Chapter 26 (Wohoo! I'm back!)

**A/N: Okay, so apparently, you guys wanted shorter chapters... So here is one! As I said in the A/N last time, I'm gonna update about every 2 days with chapters around 200 to 300 words. Now, just a little note to the anonymous (guest) reviewers who say that my chapters are too short, I don't think you know what it's like for us writers to sit in front of a computer for hours trying to think of something to write just to please the viewers. If you think that I'm doing the speech thing, you're wrong. I'm just pointing out that writers don't always have all the time in the world. That may have sounded harsh but it's true. Anyways, let's go on with chapter...26 (I think)!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Katniss: What happens next?**

**Peeta: Yeah! Wasn't I supposed to be the one at the door?**

**Me: I know sweetheart but your date is next chapter!**

**Katniss & Peeta: Yay!**

**Me: Maybe... *Cue evil laughter***

**Gale's POV**

Ever since the breakup, I've been hooking up with Glimmer. I've actually been hooking up with her even when my kitty and I were dating. I heard that my Katniss is dating Peeta a.k.a bread boy. Rumors are that they have a date tonight. I decide to go to Katniss and Prim's house. I knock and my kitten opens up looking fine.

"Gale?"

"That's me." I point out.

"What are you doing here?" She asks coldly.

"I...it...I... Can I come in?" I finally ask.

"I don't think so. I'm wai-"

I cut her off by kissing her. She tries to resist but I get a grip on her. She attempts to slip her arm out and succeeds. Before I know it, my kitten has become a tiger. She slapped me! That bitch! She slapped me hard. So hard that I pull away in shock. She pushes me out the door, which causes me to fall on my ass, and slams the door in my face. I think I heard something ruffled in the bushes but choose to ignore it. If Katniss thinks that this is going to stop me, she's entirely wrong. I will stop at nothing. I'll even get bread boy out of the picture is necessary...

**Was that what you guys wanted? Huh? Huh? Whadidja think? Tell me in the reviews! Don't forget to vote on my poll!** **I only have one vote to now and it says 'No'. Oh and I FINALLY watched Despicable me 2! So cute! Anyways, I have a gagillion pages of homework left to do so...**

**Bye!**

**-Jenni**


	29. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hewwo! So I've decided to do like a mini-contest. The 150****th**** reviewer is gonna get to create a character for the story! The only condition is that you need to be a fanfictioner so that you can PM me the infos about the characters. We can't spoil it for everyone now, can we? Now, enough of my jabbering, let's start chapter 27!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: There's gonna be someone new to the story!**

**Katniss: Let's just hope that she or he won't be annoying.**

**Peeta: Me to.**

**Me: One and only hope...**

**Aragorn: Yeah.**

**Katniss, Peeta and I: Dafuq?**

**Peeta's POV**

I was on my way to my magnificent girlfriend's house until I saw Gale going. I was hiding in the neighbor's bushes. Gale knocked and Katniss opened up. I got closer and saw that they were talking since the door was open. Gale kissed Katniss while holding a grip on her. I was about to interfere until I saw her slap Gale and pushing him out. That's my girl! At least I know that she's not cheating on me. I decide to wait a little and knock/ I make myself look presentable as my beautiful goddess opens up. She instantly sends me a 100 watt smile as she sees me.

"Hey Peeta."

"Hi." I say as I kiss her cheek. "Ready?" I ask as I look at her outfit. Almost the same except that she's wearing a green shirt with grey pants whereas I am wearing a gray shirt and green pants.

"Let's go." She says as she leans in.

"Eww!" Says Prim from behind as she covers her eyes.

"Bye Prim!" Kat and I shout as we leave.

**Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review! By the way, I'm up for a new book or movie so leave me some suggestions in the reviews and for the mini-contest, you don't need to leave a review saying 'enter me' or something like that. Just leave a review like you normally would. Anywho, I need to dance crazily to Treasure by Bruno Mars so...**

**Bye!**

**-Jenni**


End file.
